Violin Music Sooths The Soul
by Himi-San
Summary: .:ONESHOT FOR IKUTOXYAYA:. Ikuto, the tough kitty, says no one could possibley understand his music and vocals. But, what if a certain girl really can understand his feelings?


**Fanfiction #4! As you can tell, I love writing, and I love SC!...you should know that by now, or I'll start to think you're a freak-o...or just someone who doesn't pay attention to shit. Anyways, if you read the summary, this is an Ikuya (IkutoXYaya) oneshot. I will not tolerate any bashing of the couple, or me because I decided to write a oneshot on it. I am working on a fanfic for this couple as well, so seriously, no bashing! Enjoy pplz!**

* * *

><p>I walked into the auditorium, my foot steps echoing softly in the background. With my violin case hanging over my shoulder, I skipped up the stairs onto the wide stage. I took out my shiny new violin that Easter had given me...he had finally decided to be a better father, after that last violin incedent.<p>

I kneeled over, and quickly wiped down the instrument with a tissue. I laid it on the floor as I ran backstage to grab a stool.

* * *

><p>I sat readily on the chair, still as stone. Then, I struck a cord, listening to the vibrations drum against the walls. I began to play.<p>

I decided to test my new violin on a song me and my mother had written, before she passed away. She was a wonderful vocalist, the best I had seen. Though she never became a star for her singing, her voice was beautiful. Hoshina Utau, my undevoted sister, got her singing abilities...sord of.

The cords I played softly stayed near the stage, where as the cords I played at a louder volume, they flung across the empty room.

I began singing the song, quietly:

_Musuko...Musuko...watashi no, Musuko..._

_Watashi no, utsukushii otoko no akachan..._

_Taiyo no shita de anata no kami no iro wa ao no yurameku..._

A tear of mine dripped on to my violin. I stopped playing immediatly.

* * *

><p>"Ikuto-Sama," Said a voice, "That was beautiful." There was clapping for a few seconds after.<p>

"Who's there?" I asked scarcily, holding up my instrument, now of brute force.

A girl stepped out of the shadows. I recognized her as Yaya Yuki.

"What're you doing here?" I looked at her suspiciously.

Yaya nodded, "I am sorry for interupting you, Ikuto-Sama...I was just passing through, and I heard your music...it was wonderful!"

I blushed, "R-r-really? You really think that?"

She bowed royal-like, "Yes, though I must ask, who wrote that song? The fact that it was discribing you, I'm not thinking you were the artist."

I sighed, "My mother wrote it...when I first started playing violin. It was right before she died..."

Yaya gasped on the floor in front of me, "I'm so sorry," She muttered, "But she is quite the artist. And you are definately a violinist."

I was confused. The Yaya I had seen at school was always so hyper.

"I'm suprised your speaking is so fancy-like. You're usually so hyper."

"Oh, that? School just makes me jittery. The fact is, I'm not to hyper once I come home."

I laughed a bit. She was so...bite-sized, especially from my view. And, she was...pretty, you could say.

Yaya laughed with me, much louder though. She calmed down after awhile, and then...it got so quiet again. I looked down at the girl, her arms swinging passionately, "Can you play?" I asked.

Yaya starred up at me, "Oh, no..." She stuttered, "I mean, I can sing...but, I can't play violin to save my life!"

I laughed again, "Can I hear you sing?" I readied my instrument, "We can use my mothers song."

She backed up, "I can't, that's like discrasing your mother!"

I lifted a hand over the stage, stretching it out to Yaya, "My mom always wanted someone else to sing this with me," I sighed, "And I know you would do great." I gave her a grin.

I starred right into her big, bright eyes, and she finally grinned back. She used my hand to pull herself onto the auditorium stage.

Swinging around the microphone pole, Yaya kissed my cheek, "Thank you," She whispered to me, "For being a friend."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry! I know, I know, Yaya's OCC-ish...I promise she won't be like that in the fanfiction, pinkie swarz! Anyways, no bashing, and I hope you enjoyed! R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
